The invention relates to an assembly suitable for supporting an electronic appliance, said assembly comprising a bracket to be fixed to a wall or a ceiling and a supporting platform, which is pivotably connected to one end of said bracket by means of a coupling piece.
The invention furthermore relates to a coupling piece of this type.
With a known assembly of this type a bracket is fixed with one end to a fixed surface, for example a wall or a ceiling, and an electronic appliance is placed on a supporting platform, which is connected to another end of said bracket via a coupling piece. The supporting platform extends substantially vertically and is capable of rotating movement about a vertical axis and tilting movement about a horizontal axis. The metal bracket extends substantially horizontally near the supporting platform. The end of the metal bracket is welded to the metal coupling piece. A drawback of the known assembly is that the end of the bracket must first be adapted to the shape of the tubular coupling piece and subsequently be welded to the coupling piece.
The object of the invention is to provide an assembly wherein the coupling piece can be connected to the end of the bracket in a simple manner.
This object is achieved by the assembly according to the invention in that said coupling piece is provided with a rectangular blind recess, in which the rectangular end of the bracket is positioned, whereby said rectangular end is fully embraced by said coupling piece.
The rectangular end of the bracket is simply moved into the rectangular recess, after which the coupling piece is secured to the end, for example by means of a bolt and a nut. The coupling piece forms a solid transition between the bracket and the supporting platform and furthermore serves as a finish of the end of the bracket. The coupling piece can be simply produced of plastic material by means of an injection molding technique, for example.
It is noted that from European Patent Application EP-A1-0 596 609 an assembly is known wherein the bracket extends through two opposite rectangular recesses in the coupling piece. A drawback of such a coupling piece is that the provision of two rectangular recesses positioned exactly opposite each other is a relatively labor-intensive and costly process. Furthermore the end of the bracket extending through the bracket requires careful finishing, because it constitutes a visible part of the assembly and because the risk of a person injuring himself when bumping into the end of the bracket must be prevented. The separate finishing of the end of the bracket makes the assembly relatively costly.
With the assembly according to the invention the end of the bracket is fully surrounded by the coupling piece, so that it is not necessary to finish the end.
It is furthermore noted that from U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,929 an assembly is known wherein the bracket is positioned in a slot in the coupling piece. The coupling piece is open at one side facing away from the supporting platform. The end of the bracket is thus visible and requires careful finishing.